edfandomcom-20200215-history
Run Ed Run
"Run Ed Run" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Sarah and Jimmy try to get the front seats to the bus so they can have first dibs on the Jawbreakers at the Jawbreaker Factory. Plot What could be sweeter than a trip to the local Jawbreaker factory? Why a trip to the local Jawbreaker factory on a school day of course and that's just what the Eds have lined up for today, that is if they can manage to get themselves ready and down at the bus stop on time! But first of course there are things to do, Eddy has to stretch his pockets, Edd has to blow up balloons for Eddy to stretch his pockets with and Sarah and Jimmy have to wheedle and coax unsuspecting bus monitor Ed into letting them have those pole position seats on the bus! Sarah of course has some competition for those seats though and although there will certainly be more than enough Jawbreakers to go around, greedy Eddy wants the front seats too and he's not prepared to give in lightly. He has considerable pulling power with Ed too because although Sarah is the little sister, Eddy is the best friend! Sensing defeat, its up to Sarah then to quickly hatch a plan to keep the bigger boys off the bus and what could be simpler than appealing to Ed's over-active imagination? Sarah acts fast and before Double D or Eddy can persuade him otherwise, she's convinced Ed that the sky is falling and so to be safe he has to stay indoors all day. What follows for Eddy and Double D is the difficult task of getting the cowering Ed out of the house in time to catch the bus, made all the harder by Ed constantly dragging them back indoors again. Its only an appeal to his protective big brother instinct that finally gets him going, closely followed by another to that aforementioned fertile imagination, but even so the Eds still don't make the school bus. Obviously some things just weren't meant to be for despite Edd's best efforts and an impromptu air trip the Eds still don't get to the factory and just to make their day complete wouldn't you know it but the sky really is falling. It's enough to make you sick... Quotes *'Jimmy': Sarah's plan ''"That's so devilish. I love it!" ---- *'Ed': ''panicking "Duck! Hide! Retreat! The sky is falling! The sky is falling, Eddy!" stares silently Ed: "It hit me on the head! It did." Eddy: by Ed's lump ''"You're probably just growing a brain, Lumpy." ---- *'Edd': ''rump-first towards the ceiling as his pockets are filled with balloons "Curse this small stature of mine." ---- *'Edd': they hit the sky, it creaks ''"We hit the sky?!" ---- *'Ed': ''Sarah so stuffed with candy she can barely move "Sarah's face is being devoured by the sky!" ---- *''Ed''': ''[ panicking] ''"My Doom Room will protect us!" Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds are catapulted into the sky they literally break the fourth wall and reveal the TV static. *The plot of this episode is similar the fairy tale / movie "Chicken Little". *Edd's "Toomey Tron" watch is named after Cory Toomey who is a props & character designer on the show *See the name on the school bus's license plate? AKA 4! *Did you catch all the Peach Creek stores again? There's AKA Shoes, Danny's Meat Shop and Wootie's cafe where today's special is apparently bran! Yummy! And don't forget the sign for motorists leaving Peach Creek - 'bye bye, come again.' *Sarah and Jimmy don't get their way in this episode. *When the Eds are flying in the air, Edd's hat swells up like a balloon and some of his head can be seen, but not much. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he says 'Well don't blame me, I didn't write this script'. *When Double D buts the balloon over the two ice trays on Ed's injury, it is red and resembles the top part on a chicken's head reffering to "Chicken Little". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5